A Raven's True Love
by Frozenet
Summary: For years Diaval followed Maleficent's orders but everything change when he was task to take care of a little princess named Aurora. (Diaval x Aurora)
1. Chapter 1

**Raven's True Love**

* * *

**Hey everyone so I saw Maleficent 2014 the other day and I love it. It's probably one of the best movie this 2014 so far in my opinion.**

**I don't know if its weird but half way through the movie I can't stop thinking on how cute Diaval and Aurora is as a couple and I was expecting that Diaval was the true love that could wake Aurora from her eternal slumber. Still a little disappointed that it didn't happen. **

**So I'm going to ship Diaval and Aurora, Hope you enjoy reading :)**

**So this is my first time writing about Maleficent so constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.**

**And also if you want to suggest anything you want to see in the future don't hesitated to say in either the reviews or in private message.**

**Oh yeah if you have any suggestions for the summary I would love to hear it because I still haven't found a good summary for this.**

**So thanks again and Enjoy reading :)**

**Warning may contain spoilers. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Maleficent save Diaval from the farmer he is forever in dept with her. He becomes a loyal servant to Maleficent becoming her little companion, spy, servant and her personal bodyguard in times.

Since Maleficent cursed the daughter of king Stefan, princess Aurora. Maleficent task Diaval to take care of her, when she found out that the pixies Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle are incapable for raising a child and constantly quarrel with one another.

As the pixies struggle and complains about being a human, Diaval and Maleficent observe at a distance. Seeing the baby starve and cry while the pixies lack of knowledge in feeding the baby didn't help. Diaval sneak inside the cottage at night to secretly feed Aurora till she sleeps.

* * *

For two years Diaval had been doing his duties in taking care of little Aurora while defending the Moors with the tree warriors from king Stefan's soldier's endless onslaught. From time to time Stefan's soldier tried to take the wall down that was protecting the Moors from any incoming attack but they fail. Their last attack cause so much casualties that they were force to stop attacking and continued to fortify the castle preparing for Maleficent return.

After the temporary cease-fire between the king's soldiers and Maleficent's forces, Diaval was back to taking care of Aurora protecting her from any harm during the night as she sleeps.

He would constantly feed her and use his claws to grab the ring of the cradle, rocking it slowly to make little Aurora sleep during night. He would stay by her side till the sunrise before going back to report to Maleficent.

* * *

It was Aurora's sixth birthday, bored hearing the pixies fight with one another in making her cake she decided walks alone in the woods. As she walks around the road she gently picks a dandelion at the ground. She close her eyes and wish for a friend or companion to be with her so she won't be alone, finishing her wish she blew the dandelion and its seeds take flight and scattered around the air. While some of the dandelion's seed flew towards Maleficent and Diaval.

Maleficent looks at Diaval, giving him a smirk _"Well well well, Looks like your going to be little Beasties new companion for now on?"_

Diaval was shock _"What your mistress? A companion? for Aurora?"_

_"You heard me, You going to be her new companion."_

_"But mistress!" _

_"Are you denying my task Diaval?" _

Diaval looks downs _"No your mistress."_

_"Good then go now, go to your new companion."_

Diaval just nod _"As you wish your mistress."_

As Diaval accepted, Maleficent wave her hand and cast a spell at Diaval turning him back from his human form to his raven form. Diaval then flew to Aurora's side.

He flew around Aurora for a while to get her attention before landing in a twig attach to a large old tree.

_"Well hello there!"_ Aurora smiled and wave her hands greeting the raven.

Diaval gave a long bow before saying hi but all the came out of his mouth was a sound of a raven.

She smiled once again _"Pretty Bird! can you be my friend?" _extending her hand

Then Diaval flew on top of Aurora's hand accepting her friendship.

* * *

Ever since then Diaval and Aurora became best friend. He would always be there for her when she needed someone to talk when she need someone to listen to her problems and little secrets.

They play all after noon till Aurora feel exhausted while Maleficent reluctantly take care of her from a distance using her powers. Both Diaval and Maleficent won't admit it but they were both starting to warn up to Aurora as each day has pass.

In Aurora's dark times Diaval is the one who stayed by her side wiping the tears that fall from Aurora's angelic face. Diaval pity Aurora for not having any of her parents by her side nor even having any other friends that could really give her advice. He wishes an opportunity to talk to her in his human form but Maleficent thought that it wasn't a good idea.

She would tell him her dreams about meeting her parents if she had a chance just to feel their warm embrace, hear the heart's beat and to see their faces.

* * *

For years Diaval is with Aurora's side. Seeing her grow in to a kind, beautiful, innocent, lovely young woman was enough to bring joy to Diaval's miserable life. All the pain, stress he went through just to take care of Aurora really paid off.

But when Aurora was 14 years old. A large number of soldiers attack the walls of thorn that were protecting the Moors once again. This force Diaval to go back and help defend the wall from the in coming attacks.

A large number of soldiers were marching in the wall, with them were a few dozen catapults loaded with awfully large boulders ready to fire at any instance. Just a few meters away from the wall of thorns the soldiers stop and loaded some of the catapults, they took out a torch and ignite the boulder, throwing them in the wall. As they continue to fire boulders in the wall, hitting their mark the wall was burn.

The soldiers cheer as the wall start to tremble and break to pieces. As each thorn fell creatures from the other side tremble in fear.

Just as the wall fall Diaval in a form of a griffin flew near the wall carrying Maleficent in his back. Maleficent saw the incoming treat and cast a spell to fix the wall.

She made the large veins attack the Soldiers, crushing everything in sight. Some manage to escape while others stayed and fight.

_"For the king!"_ A soldier yell unsheathing his mighty sword.

_"To King Stefan!"_

_"Attack"_ another soldier shout charging the wall, following him was a small squadron. They charge the wall but before they could even get close to it a group of tree warriors With Diaval as their commander intercept the attack.

They quickly over thrown the first squadran but a group of archers attack. A rain of arrows then came firing down Diaval and the tree warriors killing a great number of them.

Maleficent saw this and summon more tree warriors, some of them even rode a large boar. On top of that she cast a spell that summon deadly tree serpents from the ground that quickly annihilated a squadron of footmen.

A soldier carrying a mace sneeks behind Maleficent swinging his weapon with all his force. It was too fast the she doesn't have the time to dodge the attack so she use her arm to block it. As the metal touch her pale skin a read light glow in it burning Maleficent's skin.

Shock by what happened Maleficent didn't notice a fireball heading towards her direction.

"Mistress! watch out!." Diaval scream in teror.

He quickly run toward Malifecent pushing her out of the way and the fireball hit Diaval instead. The force throw Diaval a few meters away sending him hard down the ground. His vision started to blur as he tried to get up. He struggle to get up but instead he fell lower to the ground kissing the dirt before he his vision black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven's True Love**

* * *

**Omg wow 397 views! thanks everyone for the support.**

**Lol who knew a lot of people ship Diaval and Aurora as well. **

**So again I would love to read your suggestions, comments and advises. Leave them in the review box below or in the private message.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot so is the ship of Diaval and Aurora called Diavora or something? Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Anyway Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It seems like a weird fantasy or maybe a dream but it seriously felt so real. Diaval see himself walking down a rocky path inside the Moors heading toward at an uncertain direction. The sun was nearly a rise and tree fairies can be seen floating in the midst air throwing magical glowing dust at the nearby flower beds. As each magical dust touch the ground a beautiful flower sprout to life.

Diaval still confuse look around. At the end of the seems like a never-ending path a majestic light can be seen at the end.

Curious, Diaval followed the majestic light leading him to the heart of the Moors. A large lake at the center where the water is crystal clear. Different kinds of fairies, pixies flew around dancing in the song of the winds. Truly this is the most spectacular sight any man, or raven could see in his life.

At the center of the lake stands a small island with an unusual old tree standing at all of its might. There stands a fair maiden dancing around, giggling with the fairies.

Diaval tried to look but the distance obstruct a clear view at the maidens face. He tried calling her on top of his voice but the maiden didn't seem to hear his words.

Diaval then came closer to the water, touching the water with his bare feet when something strange happen. His feet didn't sink and instead float in the water. His bare feet didn't even feel the coldness of the water at all.

_"Strange!"_ he quietly said still amaze in walking on the water. He continued his walk towards the island.

As he get closer his feet sink in the water making a loud splash disturbing the calmness of the lake, the sudden sounds startle the maiden. Causing the young woman to run.

_"Miss! Wait!"_ Diaval yell as he struggle to get out of the water.

Still soaking wet Diaval run after the young woman till he reach a large corn field. As he run the woman just disappeared in the crops.

_"Who was that?"_ Diaval ask to himself, looking at every direction for any signs where the girl could have gone.

As he was about to turn back he stumble upon a large hound. The hound howl and was ready to attack Diaval. _"Stay down boy!"_ he say.

Diaval prepared for his attack when suddenly a large net covered him. The net was strong enough that he can't cut himself out, holding him like a captive animal.

_"Let me out!"_ He command.

Struggling to get out, a man came out of the shadow carrying a shovel. He walks slowly admiring his prey before preparing to finish him off. He swung his shovel with all his might, hitting Diaval directly in his head knocking him out.

* * *

Waking up in his strange dream Diaval feel groggy.

He look around and saw that the battle was over. Corpse of dead soldiers scattered around the battle field. The once green grass were now red covered with blood of the fallen. Crows feasting on the dead while a few number of Tree warriors scan for any survivor.

Diaval then got up but his knees were too weak. He tried to walk but after his third step he fell down on the ground once more.

Feeling in pain he shock his head down. He just stayed down for a few minutes when he sees a familiar set of hands. Looking up he sees Maleficent extending his hand to help him get up.

_"Diaval you did good today." _She said. As she wave her hand a glowing dust went inside Diaval, healing all his wounds and broken bones in an instance.

_"Thank you your mistress." _He said giving a polite bow.

_"For saving my life, I'll grant you a wish."_

_"A wish your mistress?" _His eyes grew wide.

_"Yes anything you want. I can offer you your freedom."_

_"My freedom? No your mistress I am forever in dept for you and I wish not for anything at all." _

Maleficent was shock by his answer. _"Are you sure Diaval? you could be free if you wanted."_

_"No I wish to stay by your side and be your loyal servant." _He said giving a polite bow once more but smaller this time.

_"Very well"_

* * *

A few months has pass...

King Stefan's soldiers still continued to attack the wall with everything they got. But after months and months of failure they stop attacking and build a few dozens of camp around the wall. Guards patrol the area day and night searching for a way or any weakness in the wall. Mercenaries and bounty hunters from different nation were hired to find and kill Maleficent but all that came back was either their armors or their cold dead bodies. Some flee after encountering Maleficent, striking fear in their hearts.

Making the wall of thorn indestructible, Maleficent ignored the guards and let them patrol the area as they wish. She and Diaval instead focus all their attention in looking after Princess Aurora.

* * *

One sunday morning princess Aurora decided to wonder outside near the forest as his aunties, inside the house played a weird board game that was popular to the pixies back then.

Hiding in the tree Diaval and Maleficent watch as Aurora went to the forest.

_"Diaval, I have a task for you."_

He went closer _"Yes your mistress?"_

_"I want you to look after Beastie for me as I deal with this fools."_ she said pointing her hands at the cottage.

_"Right away your mistress."_ He said, turning back into his raven form as Maleficent wave her hands.

Maleficent watch as Diaval flew off in the sky until he was no wear to be seen, she then went back to look at the cottage with a mischievous smile. _"This is ganna be fun."_

* * *

Inside the cottage as expected knotgrass, Flittle and Thistletwit were seated in the wooden chairs as they play an ancient board game in the table. Both Knotgrass and Flittle are having a one on one fierce some battle while Thistletwit is the audience staring at each move they made.

As the game was about to be over water droplets started to drip in Knotgrass' head. This made her furious _"Stop that this instant." _then another droplet drip inside her head that made her even more furious. "Stop it!." She scream blaming both Flittle and Thistletwit for her misfortune.

Outside Maleficent saw and enjoyed at the three pixies' misery. _"Those fools! are dumber than I thought"_

_"Lets make this more interesting shall we!" _she said and with a wave of her hand she enchant a spell. A dark green dust then came circling in her hand forming a small dark rainy clouds, she blew it towards the house that grew and form a violent storm inside.

She watch as the three scream as they struggle inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turning back in to his raven form, Diaval didn't waste a second before spreading his black wings and flew in the big blue sky. The day was beautiful, sunlight crosses over the horizon that gave happiness to everyone it touch.

He speed up his phase as he hop to one fluffy cloud to another. Passing the last large cloud, his view over the majestic forest was no longer obstructed. He went down for a closer look to see where Aurora has went.

Not long he already spotted Aurora skipping down the road happily, enjoying the wonders that the forest had to offer.

He flew on top of a skinny tree just a few meters away from Aurora. A wide smile plastered in Diaval's raven face as he laid his eyes on Aurora.

Aurora stop for a minute and took a rest on a tree trunk. Her eyes still looking everywhere as if the place was enchanted.

As she look around, her eyes wondering she saw a familiar face on top of a tree. She smiled as she call up in to him _"I know your there!"_

Diaval didn't respond and instead he just stayed there frozen in the brunch.

_"Come down"_ She gently said.

Hearing those word, Diaval didn't hesitate any longer. He flew around for a while until he went down into a small branch in one of the nearby trees.

_"Hello Aurora"_ he said not knowing if Aurora could understand her.

But all that Aurora could her was a sound of a raven. Even if that was all she could hear she completely understand that the raven was greeting her.

_"Hello"_ she observe the raven with awe _"I remember you, Pretty bird."_

Diaval smiled that Aurora still remembers him Even though they haven't seen each other for months.

He went closer and with his sharp claws, he grab Aurora's straw hat embroidered with colorful petals from different flowers. Taking it away from Aurora's golden blonde hair, he flew away from her.

_"Hey give that back!"_ She scream as she chase Diaval in the woods. As she catch up on Diaval she extended her hand but Diaval glide at the side of Aurora dodging her hands in the way.

_"Oh you wanna play catch do you!"_ she happily say, as she dashes to Diaval.

Diaval at his best tried to fly as Aurora easily keep up with him. She was just a teenage girl but she sure run fast, might as well even faster than a trusty steed. They chase each other in this cat and mouse like game till Aurora finally caught Diaval with her slender white hands. She took her hat out of Diaval's beak and place it in her head. She gave a tender loving smile as she release Diaval from captive on her hands.

For the rest of the day they played any childish game that they could think off. And day has past and not a single game that Aurora has dream of playing was miss.

It was almost noon, the sun was starting to fall, hiding at the nearby mountains. The clouds darken and thicken as thunder started to boom. Aurora and Diaval saw this and knew that it would start to rain soon.

_"Well we better get some shelter or will be soaking wet"_ Aurora said.

Diaval just nodded, then started to fly to her. They went slowly but they speed up their pace as thunder roar over the horizon.

Soon it started to rain and a flash of light stabbed their eyes. Then came a loud bang that struck fear to Aurora. She started to run faster as Diaval tried his best to catch up with her, flapping his wings with all his might.

They were about to pass a great old tree when a lighting hit it. The lightning burn the side of the tree causing it to fall down.

Aurora was paralyzed as she watch the tree came closer and closer to her by the second. The raven was also in shock and without hesitating for a second he flew quickly to Aurora, pushing her out-of-the-way.

Leaving the poor raven without time to save his own life. He tried to dodge but the tree was too quick. It fell on top of him crushing his small wings.

He cried in pain as he tried to pull himself out of the tree but ultimately fail.

_"Noooo!"_ Aurora scream as she push the tree out of Diaval, just a small opening to pull out her raven.

The raven felt dizzy as he turn his head. His vision started to blur and he could hardly recognized anything he saw, he was confuse, scared on what might happen to him.

He look at his side and saw a familiar face but he couldn't knew quite sure if he was right. A shinning light spread over his eyes as a young girl scope him out of the ground. He then heard a voice saying _"Thank you!"_

Before he could even react darkness consume him, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

Hi everyone thank you for still continuing in reading my fan fic.

I'm also glad to everyone who took their time to review, follow, fav this story. Thank you for that :)

Anyway sorry of this chapter is a little too short and that I didn't update for a quite a while now. my bad :( well I think I have a reasonably explaination and thats because I was sick for the past few days. I hardly got any sleep and that took out all the motivation I had to write the next chapter.

So again reviews, suggestion, advice, and criticism is deeply appreciated thanks you once again for everyones continues support and take care bye! :).


End file.
